


Shattered Elements: Cancrine's Adventure

by Sandentwins (orphan_account)



Series: My Little Pony: Powers are Magic [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the queendom of Caballesta, Cancrine Sword, the banished Princess, has to find the Attributes of Power with the help of her friends before their worst nemesis decides to use them to rule the world...</p><p>--Note: May not even try to finish it due to lack of views. OCs are despised from everywhere, sad thing.--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Elements: Cancrine's Adventure

Far away beyond the known territories of the vast world of ponies, a fiery kingdom was standing: Caballesta. At its head, two sisters were ruling. The elder, known as Princess Kurayami, was a honorable and fearsome Alicorn, ruling with an iron hoof over her subjects. She was stern to a point where it was seeming like cruelty, but knew the limits never to outpass and was respected by everypony as she'd always make the right choices. The younger Alicorn, Princess Hikari, was the voice of reason and the counselor of her sister. She was wise and could forgive as easily as Kurayami could punish. They weren't always in good terms together, but their reign was based on harmony and tolerance of each other's opinions, and that's why it had already lasted about hundreds of years.  
The symbol of the sisters' dynasty was the Diamond of Power, a huge crystal embedded in the royal emblem that was ornamenting the throne room's ceiling. As large as an adult pony's head, it was reflecting rainbow-colored light beams all over the walls. It was to Caballesta what the Crystal Heart was to the far-sided Crystal Empire, a very precious treasure, wanted by many, but only giving its powers to whom deserved them. But it broke years ago due to a powerful wave of dark energy coming into the kingdom. The pieces of the crystal spreaded in the whole kingdom; at least six have been seen, flying across the night and disappearing maybe forever.  
Caballesta was a pretty small territory, but the mountains and rivers all around it were protecting it from danger, such as Changelings, but also from too curious ponies from other lands, who wanted the Diamond's shards, or just see the rare endemic ponies.  
There were of course the three main races: Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi, plus the royal Alicorns, but as well elusive species such as Bat Ponies, who were living in the depths of the night, and also Merponies, a crossbreeding of Seaponies and Earth Ponies resulting in an amphibian creature with fins instead of hooves, able to walk on water and controlling it. There could be found as well the rare Natureins, ancient vegetal horses living in communion with nature and ritually turning into trees once a certain age reached. These were quite common and easy to meet in Caballesta, and the inhabitants were used to these fanciful creatures. But their tolerance wouldn't reach a point high enough to accept ponies a bit more...different. Ponies like me.  
My name is Cancrine Sword, daughter of Kurayami herself, and this is my story.

\---

When I was born, the same day as the Diamond's shattering, people said that I was strange. They have never seen a pony such as me, with my blue and orange coat, my abnormally voice and my void eyes. I would have liked to tell them the same, but I've never seen anypony, or anything. I was blind since birth, for reasons unknown. When I talk, it seems that two people are talking at the same time, one colt and one mare. This had led many ponies thinking I was what would be called "genderqueer", but the truth is, I don't even know about what I am exactly. All I know is that my childhood had been a living hell; I was accused of having broken the Diamond by my very birt. If I couldn't see, I could hear the whispers of people everywhere I'd go. I have tried to go to school to have a normal life, but my handicap had led several children to bully me until my aunt Hikari decided to keep me at the castle. She had given me a proper education, helped me with developping my magic and other senses, and gavr me the attention I was in need for...and that my own mother wouldn't give me.  
She was lamenting, wondering what she has done wrong to be stuck with me, crying about her reign's emblem lost forever. One time, I heard her talking about the fact she'd never give me the throne as I was "disabled and thus unable to do anything correctly". This had put me into a deep sadness state for weeks, but when it has started to get better, it was the moment Kurayami chose to tell me that I wasn't her daughter anymore, and that she'd better see Caballesta in the hooves of a perfect stranger than mine...but I didn't expected her to be serious about it until I met my new "little sister".  
As the ruler of the kingdom, Kurayami had all the rights on her subjects, involving adopting an orphan to name them her heir. And that's what she has done with Moonchaser, a young unicorn with a pale pink coat, purple mane and sparkly blue eyes. Oh, and before you ask it, it's Hikari who first taught me how to see colors.  
Sight isn't only a matter of eyes. With enough concentration, anypony blind can get to "see" by using their other senses, to get an idea of the scene in front of them, and with a special spell I got from my aunt, I can distinguish colors and vague shapes for a few seconds. By doing it repeatidly, the image creates in my head, as when a Bat pony using echolocation. They see with their ears, I see with my magic. Even if I can't see by myself what my Cutie Mark really looks like.  
It happened quite late for me, as I was often forbidden to leave the castle, and weren't given much possibility to find my talent in my boring room. One day, I had decided to leave it and fly outside, with quite some troubles as I couldn't distinguish clouds from flying creatures. After some loops that nearly killed me, I have landed on the sandy coast. The sound of the sea was appealing, the seagulls' song calling me. This was my world. I sat near the water, letting it hit my hooves with its wet touch, relaxing...until I heard voices. I turned my ears around, to get what they were saying, and used my magic vision until I saw two ponies hitting a third one who was wailing under their hooves.  
The scene sounded horrific. I couldn't stay here doing nothing, so I ran towards the bigger bully, hitting him in the flank with my horn. They both turned to me, surprised, before lauging.

"Looks like we've got something else to play with!"

"-Get out of my way, you worm.", and then he kicked me away.

I hit the ground with a wail. How dared he speak that way to a Princess? I took the first thing I had under my hoof to throw it at him.  
It was a living crab which met his eye.  
Quickly, I grabbed the third pony's hoof and we ran away, while the two bullies were trying to take off the crustacean. We galloped for some minutes until he made me stop.

"Who are you?", he asked. "I was fine, really. I didn't need your hel-"

He stopped, whining, holding his right front leg. It was bleeding.

"You do.", I answered, before forcing the golden Unicorn to sit down and trying to examine the gash on his arm. 

While easing the pain with some magic, I tried to make him talk about why the ponies had attacked him.

"An adults' matter. You shouldn't stay here, little filly. They could come back, you know."

"-I know."

I bandaged the wound with the ripped hem of my vest. It was awkward but that would help him for a little while.

"By the way, my name's Cancrine Sword. What's yours?"

Hearing my name, the stallion gasped.

"My name...don't bother with such details. Listen, Cancrine, I have to go, like, right now. Don't follow me, and don't say to anypony that you've seen me today, right? I'll owe you that."

On these words, he ran away, letting me with the strange feeling that I've heard this voice before.  
And with a shiny new Cutie Mark. But that latter I only noticed after going back home. Hikari had described it as a "sword piercing through a winged star, a crab on the hind". She added that it could represent an achievement, something important that had happened to me, or just fighting skills. I find it quite cute.  
The irony was that, the second I met this strange pony, my problems had begun. Ending of course with I, chased from home for something I was charged with but never have done, and replaced by the first orphan Mother has found. That was going to be a long story. But hey, I've got a lot of time now I'm wandering on the roads, so why not?


End file.
